Shikon University
by Annrob22
Summary: As newly college students attend Shikon University, what they didn't know is what will unfold there...
1. Will she make it?

**A/N: As you can see I have changed the story up a little bit for a better outcome! I know this is short and all but the next chapter will be more longer! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do making it up!**

* * *

"Mom did I get in?" Kagome said while covering her eyes from the University letter that came into the mail this afternoon. Kagome wanted to go to the legendary, Shikon University, one of the most well- known colleges around. She had just graduated high school yesterday and had her freedom party late last night with her three friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Kagome being a quiet and shy person, she had a blast, especially her friend Hojo, who gotten wasted with sake and tried to hit on Kagome. She wasn't a naïve dumb bimbo, nor was she a skank to hit on him back. But she did one thing that girls with her IQ would do… Slap him to the floor and walk away. Sadly, Kagome doesn't know Hojo has been fallen for her ever since Junior High. She noticed the signs around him on how he's acting around her but, she wasn't interested into him. Even though her friends think she is crazy to turn down a nice guy like Hojo but she has a feeling that there will be someone for her out there…

Instead of having a normal high school life which is, boyfriends, homecoming queen, and hanging out with her friends her main focus was mainly on her grades. She has the highest grade average in the whole school! Her life time goals, as she call it, is to be a successful lawyer. Even though her grandpa works at a shrine at their house, he has been very proud of her accomplishments and so was her mother! That's when one day Kagome received a letter from Shikon University as a college recommendation. Kagome wasn't just happy but exited because Shikon University wasn't just a college or university. It was only for the rich and talented and she looks at herself less than that. Her mother told her doesn't worry about the price because she wants the best for Kagome. So she signed up for the school, hoping she will make it. Days later since the day she signed up for the college and it finally came in a scroll with a pink ribbon tied across it. Kagome picks it up off the pile of mail knowing it was time…. She looks to her mother who was sitting down drinking a hot cup of tea she made for the afternoon. She looks at her daughter's worried expression and the scroll in her hand and finally knows the situation. Her mother unties the pink ribbon slowly until it fell on the floor. She pulled back the paper to see big, elegant cursive, letters beaming at her like a shiny light. Kagome witnessed her mother's eyes grew bigger and wetter at each glance until she suddenly dropped the scroll on the ground. Kagome looks down at the scroll and back at her melancholy mother and knew something wasn't right. Her mother walks toward her confused daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome could feel her mother's tears roll down her shoulder…


	2. Embarrassment

**Hey sorry it took me a while to update so i hope you like this chapter! And it gives one piece of the drama...**

* * *

"M-mom?" Kagome asked while being hugged by her mother who was crying on her shoulder after she read the letter from the University.

_'Was it good or bad? Oh Kami I hope I make it!' _Kagome hoped. Her mother finally has the ability to speak even though her voice was weak from her sulking.

"K-Kagome, y-you…" She hesitated to finish her sentence but Kagome begged it out of her.

"Mom, please tell me. If I didn't make it, then there are always other colleges overseas that I could go with my grades…" Kagome said while putting her hand on her mom's shoulder.

"Kagome you d-did make it!" Then Kagome suddenly stopped at what she was doing. She looked at her mom and then the scroll on the ground.

_'Oh My Kami this couldn't be! I don't believe they accepted me to their school! _ She picked it up and read the fine print:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We are here to tell ye that ye have been accepted to Shikon University! Congratulations and I will hope to see you at orientation to order your dorms/apartments and set up for classes while we inform your parents about the school. And we are also informing ye and your family that you don't have to pay for the tuition. Because of your excellent grade average, you have one of the highest ones in our college histories so this is an open-door scholar ship! See ye soon!_

_ Sincerely, Kaede_

"Oh my Kami, mom I made it!" Kagome squeals while jumping up and down excitedly. Kagome was happy that she made it but even more happy that it was an open door scholarship! That mean she doesn't really have to pay for anything but for her supplies and rooms! She turns to her mom to see if she was just as excited as she was but instead saw her crying. Kagome's expression came from happy to worry.

"M-Mom why are you crying?" Kagome asked while trying to console her grieving mother. _'What's wrong with mother? I thought she would be happy for me to get accepted to one of the finest universities around?_

Her mom looks up from her brown watery eyes, sobbing_._ Kagome patted her back softly so calm her down from her red face.

"C'mon mom, please answer me." Pleaded for her answer. Since Kagome has a weak heart, she felt for everybody. Even complete strangers that is homeless mostly! But she knows in the real world, you can't feel for everybody…

""My baby is leaving me… First it was tears of joy that it's free mostly and it will be easier on all of us. But when I thought about it, you're leaving me good now. I just can't leave my baby in the tough world outside." Kagome felt sad and guilty for leaving her mother for some reason. She didn't want to leave her mom, grandpa, her brother Souta, and her fat and cute cat Buyou. She will especially miss the shrine

_'I haven't really thought about that… I would be leaving everything behind here. And leaving my mother worried about me out in this dangerous world. But I have to grow up sometime right? I'm 18 and legally an adult, so I have to have some adult responsibilities. But I guess my mom can't except that her daughter is grown and on her own in this world. That's every mother's instinct to protect their child. But the bird has to fly out the nest some time…_

"Mom, I will never forget about you, grandpa, or Souta. I will always love you and you will always love me too. I will always be your daughter and I hope you know that." Her mom nods her head understanding what she said," And don't forget mom. I'm 18 and not a child anymore. I will eventually be in this world by myself in order for me to guide me to the right path in life. I will always visit you and call you every single day to get you to understand that I will be alright, ok?" Kagome goes up to her mother and hugs her." I hope you understand and I love you." It took her mother a minute to respond to her statement and her hug. She smiled back at her daughter and hugged her tight also.

"I love you too Kagome and I understand now. Thanks for pointing that out for me. And plus I have your little brother to worry about now." Said her mother laughing and so was Kagome. This is a great time for Kagome a great education ahead of her, a great life, and most importantly, a loving mother.

* * *

"Okay now this here is the pool for swimming classes, the Shikon Swimmers, and just for fun! If you're interested into trying out or signing up it will be in the cafeteria where we all going to be meeting up at!" Said a girl who was wearing a lime green shirt that has the school's logo "Here at Shikon, We dream on" in purple letters. She was a nice chaperone to Kagome in fact, every chaperone at this school is. She was walking around with the group she was split up into to. They have been touring around the campus all day and was about to stop at the last place, the sports field. They went out towards the purple double doors to a grand entrance at the sports part of the field.

"Whoa! This…is…huge!" Kagome said awing at the scenery. What she saw was a big football field, baseball, track, and soccer. And then there was a huge building at the other side of the field for the auditorium.

"I know right. Shikon is known for these types of sports. Every year we usually bring back a trophy from the Olympics that are held every year." The guide explained to Kagome. She was wowed about how everyone there is practicing and working hard and also having fun doing it. The guide led them across the field to go towards the gym.

_'Wow this place is great by far! I wonder what sport I want to try out for…' _As Kagome thought that she glances upon something that was eye catching. There were two girls holding a bow and arrow trying to shoot at a target that was pinned up against a post. One has black long hair pinned up in a low ponytail by a white ribbon. The other had red hair with a pony tail. Kagome stopped walking and focused on them in an archery position. She watched flawlessly the arrow left the girl with the black hair's bow and it hit the pin point in the middle.

"Wow that was great!" Kagome cheered on the girl who hit the perfect mark. She slowly put her bow down by her side and turned around slowly turned around.

_'The girl…looks similar…to me?' _The girl from a soft, lonely expression transformed to an angry one when she turned and looked at Kagome. The red headed girl looked at her friend and saw who she was looking at and made a scowl also. Kagome was uncomfortable at the look they gave her.

_'What's up with the look they are giving me?_ Kagome stared right back at them which she knew she shouldn't have done. Back in high school, she really didn't have problem with bullies since she didn't go out much or really get in anybody's businesses. The other girls noticed that she was staring back so they took drastic measures…

"Hey wench, why don't you follow your tour guide before you get lost? And there is nothing for a skimpy person like you! You're nothing but trash anyway so might as well leave!" When that girl said that to Kagome everyone stopped at what they was doing looking at the scene unfold.

_'Did she just call me a skimpy trash?' _ Kagome thought not believing she just said those horrible words to her. Then soon, everyone started laughing and pointing at Kagome who was blushing of embarrassment. Kagome followed her instinct and ran into the gym where everyone else is at covering her face.

"That is so embarrassing!" Kagome cried out. Who would do something so mean to someone they don't know…? Kagome opened the doors to the gym and entered a castle! It was big _enough_ to house thousands of people! In the big gym were a two basketball courts, long tumbling mattress, wrestling, and trampoline. It's like the Olympics was about to begin. She soon joined her group who was sitting by the bleachers. The guide hasn't noticed that Kagome had left since she's been running her mouth. But what she was talking about wasn't Kagome's concern, but that girl who looked identically like her but only paler, and sadder. Her long black hair reached to her lower back with bangs hanging above her chocolate eyes. But from her brown eyes were the green eye monster.

_'That girl made me so mad that I was embarrassed on my orientation! OMG now that's embarrassing! But, I didn't do anything wrong to her but compliment her shot. But then, I sense something from her. And it doesn't smell fresh either."_


End file.
